


[Demonverse] Reunited

by Tdgarts



Series: Demonverse [1]
Category: Demonverse - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Demon, Demon Sex, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Reference to Anorexia, Short Story, demonverse, emotion, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdgarts/pseuds/Tdgarts
Summary: Toby and Kale finally reunite with each other and they admit their feelings.Kale shows Toby what it is like to be properly loved.





	[Demonverse] Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote for my characters in my Demonverse. Kale and Toby are one of my main/favorite pairs to write.   
> The Demonverse is an original story about rockstar demons, Holy angels and sinful humans.   
> All Characters belong to me  
> Hope you like it!

The young Toby and Kale embraced each other tightly. The long years of being separated had left them desperate for each other’s touch. It had been 9 years since the two demons last saw each other. Their strong bond and friendship keeping them together through spirit, but now it was more than friendship. A bond stronger than friendship, a romantic bond. One a husband and wife would share with each other. Ever since seeing one another at Hecate’s concert after party, they were inseparable.

  
The 14 year old Toby had ran away from his grandfather, Lucifer, finally done with the abuse and feeling of being trapped in the penthouse. After a call, Kale took his friend to his apartment. Caring for his bruises, little did he know he would find his friend very thin. In between sobs, Toby explained he doesn’t eat, the rich food making him sick so he’s forced to throw it up everytime. Only blood and raw flesh able to hold him over for a short while.

  
After hearing about this, Kale made a quick snack for him, a small bowl of rice and pieces of steak. Toby ate very little of it though. The two spent the rest of the evening together, they knew of each other’s feelings. They could sense it in the air every time they were together in the same room. Somehow able to make out where one another are.

  
It started out as cuddling and little kisses. But their lustful demon instincts taking over and soon they were nude on the bed. The kissing turned into deeper kisses, then turned into biting, their fangs slightly piercing one another. Kale had never done it with a man before, only once with a woman and that didn’t end well. He knew Toby had never experienced such acts before, so he made sure to be extra gentle and careful with him.

  
Toby was fine with it at first, he’s never known such bliss before in his life, but he wanted to get closer with Kale as soon as he could. Becoming one with him is all he wanted. Not long Kale had started the intimate act, being careful as his heat went into Toby’s small and fragile body. It was foreign but felt good to both, knowing they had all night, both enjoyed each other. Their moans echoing out the apartment were sweet and wanting for each other. It was clear these two did love each other with a deep passion.

  
A couple times Toby couldn’t help but feel anxious, almost freaking out. Telling Kale to not leave him as the tears rolled how his face. Of course being the comforting lover, Kale would soothe him each time. Waiting for him to calm down before continuing. Kale didn’t want Toby to think he was alone anymore. He too, didn’t want to be away from him as well.

  
After a long night of love and ecstasy, the two slept till noon. Toby was awake before Kale was, his insomnia kept him awake. The two stayed in the bed in a warm embrace. That’s when they both decided they would make a pact, a contract. With it, their bond and feelings could never truly break. And if one would die, the other would follow suit, so they could never be separated again.


End file.
